(a) Field of the Invention
The invention is related to a door lock with transmission mechanism, and is especially related to a door lock, whereof the two sides of the main lock are further installed with auxiliary locks.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
A single lock is usually used in the conventional door lock installed on the door, i.e. the door lock only is only installed with a firmly lockable lock-tongue, or respectively installed with a closing-door lock-tongue and a door-locking lock-head, whereas since the conventional door lock is a single lock, in case there is breaking-door theft, thief can easily break the lock to enter the house for stealing, whereof the main purpose of the invention is trying to solve this said problem.